Jealousy
by TheSecondEvil
Summary: Flashficathon Reunion. At the tail end of Season Two Spike thinks about Dru, Angelus, himself and his recently regained ability to walk.


Title: Jealousy

Author: TheSecondEvil

Pairing: Spike/Drusilla

Timeline: Season Two

Disclaimer: It all belongs to a bunch of corporations and the Joss.

He could hear them and it was driving him insane.  
  
It had been several months since Angelus had returned to the fold and since then he had delighted in making Spike's life as miserable as he could make it.  
  
'Just like old times.' He thought sarcastically  
  
It had started with the insults about his wheelchair-bound status and slowly progressed to the point where he had Drusilla eating out of the palm of his hand, in some cases quite literally. Just last week Angelus had ripped the kidneys out from some small child and fed the pieces to Dru like they were grapes.  
  
Spike felt frustrated, after Angelus' disappearance all those years ago it had taken many, many months of torture, scenes of carnage and sex in all the wrong places in order to finally get Angelus out of Dru's crazy little head. Now it seemed that maybe he'd never fully succeeded in purging Angelus from her brain. Maybe he'd always been there in the background, much like he used to be back when the four of them were cutting a swath though Europe.  
  
"Ah, memories" Spike muttered before turning his wheelchair around in order to find somewhere in the mansion where he wouldn't be able to hear their... what they were doing.  
  
He knew it was an impossible task, ever since... (Force yourself to say it, you pansy) Angelus had started taking Drusilla to his bed again he'd taken pains to make sure Spike knew exactly what was going on, even going so far as to leave the door open and call down invitations to Spike to watch as he couldn't participate, and Spike could do nothing but sit in an impotent rage because he knew it wasn't time to strike yet.  
  
The feeling in Spike's legs had started to come back a couple of weeks ago, since then he'd done everything in his power to speed up the process, taking every opportunity he was alone to improve his leg strength. Now he was once again fully capable of walking but he wasn't going to let Angelus know about it, after all if there was one thing the big poof had taught him it was to always have the element of surprise.  
  
The problem was how exactly he was going to go about getting his revenge on Angelus, as far as Spike could see their were two major hurdles he needed to be able to leap. The first would be Dru's loyalty to the git, the second was that he wasn't particularly good with plans, he knew he was a bite first, ask questions later kind of guy and that's what he loved but an impulsive move against Angelus would not end well for anyone but Angelus.  
  
Spike was sure that once he got Dru away from Angelus and they spent some quality time together like before, a little bit of wining and dining, a little bit of massacring and a smidgen of an explanation, she would understand, hell she might even thank him once she saw his point of view.  
  
There was always the possibility of aligning himself with the Slayer but he'd rather leave that as a final option, plus she probably wouldn't agree unless there was something bigger at stake than simply taking Angelus down. Maybe if he killed one of her mates and made it look like Angelus did it, that might work, 'course that might also push her to stake him on sight and he couldn't get revenge if he was a pile of dust.  
  
But if Spike were truly honest with himself he knew the reason why he was pissed, he knew it made good tactical sense to keep his ability to walk secret from everyone but that meant that Dru was still in His bed, making love to Him. Well, not making love, Angelus has no idea about what that concept truly means, he despises it, he thinks it makes people weak and he thinks he's superior because he doesn't feel it. It didn't matter, as long as he was in the wheelchair Angelus would see to all of Dru's personal needs and the only way to stop him would be to get up out of the chair, go upstairs and give the poofter a damn good kicking.  
  
Once more Spike felt tempted to throw all his planning out the window and indulge in the violence of the moment, he saw himself standing over Angleus' battered, beaten and broken body victorious and Dru would be standing nearby giving him an admiring, lustful gaze. Then to really show Angelus who was top vamp around here Spike would take her right then and there in front of him and she would scream for him gloriously.  
  
But Spike returned to his senses again, while the fantasy was a sight to behold he knew the reality would be much different. He knew the day was coming, he could feel it, there was something different in the air lately, and something big was going to go down which would mean plenty of distractions for Angelus and opportunities for Spike.  
  
Until then Spike waited and endured the pain of knowing Dru was with Him because he knew in the end the payoff would be worth it. If revenge was a dish best served cold then Spike was going to hit Angelus with an industrial freezer full. 


End file.
